galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Sati
Sati is a Chaotic Neutral female Sekta-sek human Serenader Bard 16 that stands 5’3ft tall and weighs 130 pounds. Sati is 18 years old, she looks young and sexy. Sati has long straight black lustrous hair, stylized like an Egyptian princess, she has deep dark brown eyes that captivate those who look upon them, accented with dark black eyeliner in the Egyptian style. She has an angular seductive face with beautiful prominent cheekbones and full sexy lips. She has slightly tan Caucasian skin tone with a gorgeous sexy body that can captivate any man, her large DD cup tits fit perfectly with her slim body shape and sexy tight ass. Sati is naked besides the jewelry she wears and she prefers it that way, she wears a golden Egyptian style torc, gold snake armlets, gold bracelets with a gold scarab engraving, gold anklets studded with emeralds and rubies, golden scarab nipple piercings that dangle from gold chains, a gold scarab navel piercing that dangles from a gold chain, and a ruby teardrop gem clit piercing hanging from a gold chain. Sati carries a golden magic ringblade she found in the Tomb of Shukura. Sati’s primary motivation is entertainment, she just wants please, amuse, and delight others using her dances and her body. She is usually found in a calm mood, slightly amused at others reactions to her nakedness. Sati never gets angry or sad, only the most hateful things can change her mood. Sati has a negative world view, she thinks most people are bad at heart and the outcome of most situations will be bad. She is resigned to the fact that the people she meets just want to have their way with her and throw her away, she has accepted this as fact and doesn’t try to change it. Sati always tries to manipulate others, usually using sex as a bargaining chip or way to emotionally control others, her body is her weapon and she has no qualms using it. When it comes to work or tasks, Sati is unreliable, she tends to give up too easy if a task or challenge is too hard. Sati is very deliberate with her actions and she thinks things through before attempting an action. She is very focused on tasks at hand as long as they are easy or interesting. Sati is audacious and confident in herself, she believes she can handle herself and doesn’t let others say otherwise. She is always willing to face danger and just plain isn’t afraid to put herself out there on a limb, this sometimes gets her into trouble when she has sex with a stranger that turns out to be evil minded and tries to hurt her or enslave her. Sati is a very warm empathetic person when dealing with others, she listens very attentively and is very caring to people’s problems. She adapts well to new situations and even if she is ever wronged or hurt in some fashion she easily forgives that person. Sati is very talkative and open to others, she likes to have dirty conversations and gets along well with other dirty minded individuals. Sati does not conform to what society wants, she is her own person and likes her behavior to be shocking to others. She has a mean spirited sense of humor, she laughs when others fail. Her favorite topics of discussion are dancing, sex, singing, music, and jewelry. Sati does not worship any gods and chooses to believe her fate is whatever she chooses. She has a habit of talking in her sleep, substance use(non-addicted), exhibitionism, and eavesdropping. She enjoys drinking, casual drug use, cooking, and dancing. Sati is bisexual and a nymphomaniac, she constantly thinks about sex and when and where she will get some again. She is brazen at expressing her sexuality and her sexual needs, her flirtations are seductive, and she is very adventurous sexually. She is extremely promiscuous and will have sex with anyone. Current She is currently traveling with Praxis History She was raised as a sex slave since she was born in Zara Oasis and served the Sultan of Perversion until Shukura kidnapped her and tried to make love to her. She escaped into Shukura's tomb but got lost and was eventually rescued by some adventurers looking for the Black Scarab. Since then she has traveled with those Adventurers. She has been resurrected once and now as a side effect her breath is always at sub zero temperatures. Relationships Sati has close ties with Ebony, Neth, and Ru'ama since they were all sex slaves in the Sultan of Perversions harem. Character Sheet Human Bard Serenader 16 CN Medium Human Int +4; Senses '''Perception +3 Defense '''AC 23 (36 defensive fighting vs 1) Flat 12 Touch 17 HP '''109 (16d8+16) '''Fort +6, Ref +14, Will +13 Defensive Abilities 'Hard to Charm +4 Offense '''Speed '''30ft '''Melee '+3 Golden Ringblade of Returning +20/+20/+15/+10 (2d6+7; 18-20/x2) or +16/+16/+11/+16 defensive fighting '''Special Attacks '''Distraction, Fascinate (DC 33), Serenade (DC 33), Suggestion (DC 26), Dirge of Doom, Dance of Devotion (DC 33) '''Spells Known '''16th Caster; Concentration +25 6th (2/day) - Dance of a Thousand Cuts, Waves of Ecstasy (DC 25) 5th (5/day) - Greater Bladed Dash, Greater Heroism, Ki Shout (DC 24), Shadow Walk 4th (6/day) - Kiss of Unrequeted Love (DC 24), Dance of a Hundred Cuts, Primal Scream, Sexual Healing, Cure Critical Wounds 3rd (7/day) - Charm Monster (DC 23), Channel the Gift, Major Image, Cure Serious Wounds, Exquisite Accompaniment 2nd (7/day) - Bladed Dash, Blur, Calm Emotions, Detect Thoughts, Cure Moderate Wounds 1st (8/day) - Charm Person (DC 21), Cure Light Wounds, Ear Piercing Scream, Feather Fall, Invigorate, Unnatural Lust (DC 20) Cantrips - Detect Magic, Prestidigitation, Ultra Sonic Ray, Message, Mage Hand, Light Statistics '''Str 8, Dex 18, Con 12, Int 16, Wis 11, Cha 22(28) Base Atk +12; CMB +11; CMD 25 '''Feats '''Weapon Finesse, Eschew Materials, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Ring blade), Skill Focus (Perform Sex), Weapon Focus (Ring blade), Prodigy (Sex, Dance), Slashing Grace (Ringblade), Dodge, Mobility, Canny Tumble, Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Osyluth's Guile, Combat Reflexes, Ring Blade Dancer Style, Spring Attack, Ring Blade Dancer Orbit '''Skills '''Acrobatics +27, Appraise +22, Climb +18, Diplomacy +38, Escape Artist +23, Perform (Sex) +48, Perform (Dance) +42, Perform (Act) +31, Perform (Sing) +31, Profession (Cook) +23, Sleight of Hand +23, Stealth +23, Use Magic Device +31 '''Languages '''Ultramarian, Sekta, Rathi, Assassin '''SQ '''Bardic Performance (41 rounds/day), Cantrips, Countersong, Distraction, Versatile Performance (Dance, Act, Sing), Hard to Charm, Inspire Competence +5, Silver Tongue Master, Inspire Greatness, Jack of all Trades, Soothing Performance, Inspire Heroics, Silver Tongue Adept +8, Endless Waltz of the Eldest Gear Clit Piercing of Sexual Prowess +5 Anklets of Dancing +5 Golden Snake Armlet of Armor +8 Jeweled Necklace of Alluring Charisma +6 Nipple Piercings of Persuasion +3 Golden Ring Blade of Returning Assorted Jewelry (500 gp worth) Golden Headdress of Shukura (+6 Wis, Cha, 1/day Greater Heroism) Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs